


A Time For Change

by Black_Teapot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys In Love, Caregiver, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Near Death, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pining Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Tea, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord, boys being bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teapot/pseuds/Black_Teapot
Summary: Qui-Gon came back home injured from a difficult mission with his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker..Obi-Wan was a seasoned Knight and an admired Jedi. Yet, he still feared and loved and wanted..Maybe it was time for their relationship to change.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive, QuiObi: A Collection of First-Times





	A Time For Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fanfic is part of a new challenge created by the QuiObi Writing Discord. The theme is "First time" -Gen or Slash. Here is my slashy contribution!  
> Prompt: Thank God, you're not dead.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Knight Kenobi?”

“Do you have some news, Master Che?”

“Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker were just admitted to the Hall of Healing.”

“What happened?”

“They were surrounded. Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker weren’t able to escape without injuries. The boy will be fine after a good night of sleep but his mentor is touch-and-go. His ribcage is a wreck.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You can visit them if you want. Both of them are sleeping, or unconscious. Their injuries were treated and Master Jinn is resting in a bacta tank. There’s nothing more to do at the moment from a medical point of view, but a well-known presence in the Force can boost their recovery.”

“I’m coming as soon as I can then. Thank you for contacting me.”

“No problem. Master Che out.”

Obi-Wan left the comlink on the table of his apartment and buried his head in his hands. It took him a lot of control not to sigh. He had known this kind of situation was bound to happen but it didn’t make it any less difficult to accept. He had been knighted more than three years ago. His Master had severed his braid in a dark room, lighted by a dozen of lightsabers. Purple, green and blue had filled his vision and he had thought he could hear the crystals laugh and sing for him. Qui-Gon’s eyes had shone with untold emotions.

Then the auburn hair man had moved to another room and had been sent to missions. Knights’ lives were frequently erratic and he found himself spending less and less time with his former Master. The fault wasn’t only on him; Qui-Gon had Anakin to train from scrap and wasn’t often available. They didn’t consciously choose it. But the fact was there: sometime between the solo missions and the new Padawan, between the lessons to the initiates and the day-to-day life, they had slowly drifted apart.

Obi-Wan took his outer robe and stood up. He was already feeling restless, knowing his former Master was hurt and that his future was uncertain in the medical centre. He walked toward the door, slipping on his cloak. The corridor wasn’t overly populated at this time of the day. He nodded respectfully to the few Masters and Knights he encountered, a phantom smile appearing on his lips when he saw two young Padawans running late to their lesson.

Time passed, people grew up and apart but the Temple remained the same.

The door leading to the infirmary was made of white metal and transparisteel. Obi-Wan had developed with the years an instinctive distaste for it. It was a symbol of pain, of longs hours waiting in a bed, mind blurred by drugs. Or in the worst cases, of interminable waits to be reassured of a friend’s fate.

Vokara Che was in the main room, her back to him, bending over a holopad. The Twi’lek turned around when she heard the automatic door opening. Her blue lekkus were fidgety, reflecting her restless inner-thoughts.

“Knight Kenobi! It’s good to see you in great shape.”

The auburn hair man winced a bit at the underhand comment. It was true that his boldness had led him too many time in her hands.

“Caring for the initiates is at least good for my health.”

“That’s a good new as I have another young mind for you!”

She led him toward a bed resting in a corner. The simple white sheet was occupied by a tiny blond figure, hair cut short and a small braid lying on the pillow.

“As I told you on the com, Padawan Skywalker’s injuries aren’t serious. He’s just exhausted and a bit dehydrated. I’m keeping him tonight but he’ll be released tomorrow morning. Could you take care of him until his Master’s improving?”

“Of course. I’ve got space in my living quarters for another being and I’m on crèche duty for another two months.”

“Being with somebody close to him could also help him; it’s never easy to see our Master incapacitated.”

Obi-Wan let his gaze travel down the boy’s face. His bronzed skin seemed a bit too pale and there were shadows under his eyes. A wry smile sprouted on his mouth and he caressed gently the child’s forehead. He knew everything about an apprentice’s concerns for his mentor.

“And what about Qui-Gon’s state?”

Vokara Che pursed her lips. “He’s more unstable. But I have hope he’ll hang on and heal in the next few weeks. The recovery will take some time for sure. He has broken too many of his ribs and some of them damaged his organs. His stomach, his liver and his lungs especially. That’s why I put him in the bacta tank.”

An unnamed and powerful feeling flood into him. The Knight concentrated to restrain it and sighed. “Can you show me where he is? I’m going to stay a bit as you suggested.”

The Master healer’s expression was compassionated; she clearly wasn’t fooled by his calm demeanour. “He’s in the room at the back, third tank. Take your time, the night is slow and quiet. You know where to find me if you have any question.”

Taking the few steps to the next room was more difficult that Obi-Wan could have thought. This would be the first time he would see his former Master in four months. He would have liked it to be a happy event, but the circumstances didn’t permit it. This wouldn’t be an occasion to think about possible futures, to narrates some of the tales he accumulated thinking about him.  
_Master, I went on a planet who rotated so quickly around its star that its inhabitants had many birthdays in one of our standard years. I met a little girl with pale green skin and sparkly eyes; she was a thousand years old. The flowers grew and died and grew again in a single day. It was akin to contemplate the source of all life in the universe._

No, this was just a hard and crude reminder of his Master’s mortality. A memento of his own powerlessness.

The room was dark, lighted only by the greenish glow of the tanks. The auburn hair man walked slowly, looking at the figures resting in the liquid. He could see a young Bothan, his fur drifting in the bacta and a large Zabrak on the opposite side. They all seemed pale and diminished under the unsavoury light.

The next emplacement was occupied by Master Jinn. Obi-Wan stopped before him and took the time to _really_ look at him.

The Jedi still appeared awfully tall. His face was mostly hidden by the oxygen mask but his hair was undulating around him. The greenish glow seemed to give them life, like branches moving with the wind or a crown of hissing snakes. The rest of his body was narked, except for his sex, covered by loose white underwear. The Knight could see his bruised torso, the ribs painted in yellow, blue and red.  
The older man was wiry, with a lean chest, large shoulders and a narrow waist. A history of violence could be read upon his firm and sinewy forearms: with the knotted scars on his elbows, the thin white ones on the skin near his wrist and a puckered one in the middle. His meaty thighs were sprinkled with long brown hair.  
His toes still seemed a bit uneven.

Obi-Wan knew this body; he had lived in close-quarters with it for more than ten years. But he found himself frowning when he saw a strange mark on his collarbone, indented and angry. This one was new. The Knight felt again as if he was standing before an abyss. He thought be perfectly knew this man, that his Master was his unchangeable rock, his North. But things weren’t staying frozen and safe as in his memories. They were evolving. Qui-Gon’s life was continuing without him, with moments of joys and terrible perils. He was living without him. And he could die without Obi-Wan at his side.

The auburn hair man felt confused, misplaced, his points of reference lost. He sighed and sat on the cold floor. The Knight wanted to remain here until dawn, so getting comfortable was a priority. The night was still young and he had many hours to pass as a vigil for his former Master. 

* * *

“Anakin, don’t be shy, you can enter. You will stay here with me until Master Jinn gets better.”

The young boy was more hesitant and cautious than usual. He walked into the apartment slowly, his head turning right and left to explore the living-room. He looked at the beige walls on which was hung small wooden shelves. They welcomed two dozen of books bounded with paper and tissue. A blue couch and a table with two chairs furnished the room; a kitchenette stood in the corner. Anakin came near the window and stared at the white shells put on the edge.

“Where do they come from? They’re strange. Kind of beautiful.” The Padawan caressed their matt ivory surface interrupted with sharp and translucent spikes.

“Qui-Gon and I found them on the planet Ilisia. You must not have heard of it in your classes. It’s in the Mid Rim near the Rima Trade Route. This world is full of water, calm or deeply agitated depending on the season. People are living on small islands linked daily by very powerful speedboat. Communication had seemed to be quite an issue when we were there.” Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. His Master has not been impressed by their lack of communication. The global government had taken three months to discover that a coup had been made on the other side of the planet and that the ethnic minorities were being persecuted.

“Master Qui-Gon had brought a little tropical plant back home. He had cared for it very much, nurturing it until it became too strong and tall to be locked in a living-room. Then he had planted it in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, to live its life on its own.”

A dull pain made his heart stung; he could see too well the parallels with his knighting, Qui-Gon nurturing him before letting him go discover the world alone.

The recent events were useful, in one way: they made him realize that his former Master wasn’t something granted. A presence who’ll always be there when he wanted or needed it. No, he was tall and sometimes annoying, had knotted knees, loved eating local meals and seeing the sights after the mission, had a warm voice and was absolutely **mortal**.

He could lose him so easily, be far away in a backwater planet as his blood is spilt on the ground for some deserving or undeserving cause.

Those thoughts made his blood boil and he couldn’t fathom how he managed to keep his serene façade –the storm of emotions flooding his mind seemed so crippling. He didn’t understand most of these feelings and wasn’t sure he was ready to try to voice them. But he acknowledged that they run deep and that he would have to act on them, soon.

“Knight Kenobi, do I have to go to Master Qui-Gon’s quarters to recover my things?”

Anakin’s hesitant question brought him back to the present moment. He smiled at the kid, wanting him to feel at ease here.

“I already prepared the joined bedroom for you. Usually, young knights don’t have one but I have this privilege. Apparently Yoda, who helped me to move here, want me to take a Padawan early!” The blond apprentice relaxed with the friendlier atmosphere.

“And do you want one? A Padawan?”

“Not yet; I’ve got things to do first. Like taking care of my former Master.”

Obi-Wan saw then Anakin’s mouth tremble. He paused before he went to the child, embracing him. The Knight put his hand on the short Padawan cut and smoothed it.

“Qui-Gon is going to be alright. He’s strong and he has reasons to get better. He will heal, I’m sure. You’re going to stay with me and I’ll continue your training: with a new kata or meditation. You’ll be able to surprise Master Jinn when he will come back to you!”

The two Jedi exchanged a smile and Obi-Wan released the younger one.

“I think you haven’t eaten yet this morning. Let’s prepare something for breakfast. Do you still like blue milk?”

* * *

Two days later, Master Che was positive: Qui-Gon’s state has been stabilised and he was ready to evolve outside of the bacta tank. Anakin had been overjoyed.

“Are we going to see him?”

“Once he has woken. His healer needs to have time alone with him to test his reflexes before our arrival.”

The Knight had therefor taken his young charge to the lake level to distract him.

“I’ve heard that Master Jinn has taught you how to swim. Do you think you can prove it to me?”

“Of course! I’ve been attentive during the lessons! Let me show you how well I’m doing in the water!”

The blond hair shrimp run on the sand displaced from its homeworld by Jedi centuries ago. He jumped in the rather cold water, screeched due to the temperature and started to swim rather awkwardly toward the middle of the lake. Obi-Wan looked at his movements, seeing that he actually succeeded to keep his head out of the water and could move quite well, considering he came from a desert planet.

“That’s great Anakin! Could you do a length or two on your back?”

“Yes!” He ducked his head underwater and rolled, his feet creating tiny waves as he came toward the shore.

One thing was sure; he wasn’t intimidated by large bodies of water anymore. The auburn hair man stripped to his dark swimming trunks and played in the wet sand with his toes.

“Are you ready to have a rival now?”

“A rival? Who talked about a rival?” The Padawan laughed and slapped his hands on the lake’s surface. “No one can beat me! Not even you!”

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan walked toward him, slowly entering the cold water. “I’m warning you, I was trained by the best Mon Calamari swimmer I’ve ever known.”

He bent forward and stretched out his arms, propelling himself with his legs. He quickly came near the child and threw water on him. The look he received made him guffaw.

“Come take your revenge! You can splash me if you can catch me!”

“What kind of training is this?!” Anakin seemed split between amusement, joy and incredulity.

“This is the method used by my teacher.”

“And who was your teacher?” Asked the child.

“A ten-years-old Mon Calamari.” Add deadpan the auburn hair man.

The Padawan jumped toward him and he swam away.

With all this agitation the Knight had succeeded in making him forget about the interminable wait for his Master. 

* * *

Seeing Qui-Gon hurt on his infirmary bed proved to be as difficult as Obi-Wan had imagined it. The tall man was pale and tired, his features tense. He still managed to smile to his apprentice when the blond child ran toward him.

“Anakin. Are you all right?”

“Yes! I’m fine. Obi-Wan has been taking care of me. That’s why I’m still a little bit wet; we went to the lake!”

“That’s very kind of him.”

The older man looked beyond his Padawan and his gaze met the eyes of the young Knight, who stayed a bit behind. He lingered on him, exploring his face covered by a new auburn beard.

“Obi-Wan. I’m happy to see you.”

“Me too Master.” They stared at each other and this reunion almost felt sacred, out of time. Like a rediscovery.

He didn’t find any other words to say and let Anakin make the talking, the twelve-years-old happy to narrate this last two days to his Master. 

* * *

“I’ve heard you presented Bant to my Padawan? He couldn’t stop talking about her when he visited me today.”

“It was made to be. Anakin is absolutely fascinated by her; it’s kind of endearing to see.” Obi-Wan settled down at the side of the bed, near the hip of his former Master. “He sat beside her in the refectory at dinner as if it was evident. Garen is laughing at me now.”

“That is a development that I hadn’t envisaged.” The poker-face expression of the tall man made him smirk.

“I’ve heard some things too. You’re difficult with your healers, aren’t you?”

Qui-Gon scowled at his remark. “I can’t bear it. Staying here all day, lying down like a cadaver to avoid ‘straining myself’, without any decent distraction. Healers come and go. I’m a Master but I can’t master my body anymore. I have to lean on strangers to receive basic care.”

This perceived indignity seemed to take a toll on him. His emotional distress was apparent, an exceptional fact as this man has usually an iron control on his emotions.

Obi-Wan gave him some time to find again his centre. His right hand caressed the white sheet thoughtfully.

“Would you like me to help you?” He continued to talk to precise his idea before Qui-Gon could react to his proposition. “I know you very well. We’ve lived together for years. I remember you bathing me when I had the Turpin flue and caring for my injuries. It doesn’t have to be different.” Sensing the man’s hesitation he went for the kill. “I’ve been a Knight for three years now and I’m your equal. I’ve lean on you for so long; you can lean on me now. I’ll never think less of you.”

The silence seemed to dig a crack between them. The noises of the machines and the muffled voices of the healers sounded louder.

“Alright.” The Jedi master breathed deeply. He propped himself on his elbows to sit up. “We can do it. Can you guide me to the bathroom?”

Obi-Wan grasped his waist to help him to stand up. He stayed behind him to keep him upright as they went forward, taking one step after the other. The auburn hair man was smaller than his former Master by fifteen centimetres but he didn’t have any difficulty to support his weight. To feel his body leaning on him after all these months was heart-warming.

The Knight opened the bland door of the bathroom and aided him to sit on the lid of the toilets.

“Where do you want to begin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was deeper and softer as he could finally talk privately with the other man.

“Can you help me to stay upright? I’d like to use the toilets.”

The Knight carefully turned him to face to face the wall, helped him to stand up and gripped his waist steadfastly.

“That way you can lean back and rest on me. You’ll be limiting the strain on your abdomen.”

He could feel Qui-Gon’s hesitation as the man slowly let him take more weight. Then he turned his head away to give as much privacy as he could to the Jedi, who acutely lacked it.

The auburn hair man waited for the end of the noise to offer a suggestion. “Would you like to take a shower?”

Qui-Gon’s answering laugh made him smile secretly near the man’s shoulder. “Are you saying I'm smelling?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Let me precise my thought.” Obi-Wan voluntary breathed in loudly. “I smell Qui-Gon’s natural odour –that is quite reassuring, but also… Humm! The delicate indescribable scent of a long stay in bacta mixed with acrid perspiration! That is delicious!”

“Will you stop poking fun at me?” The tall man was still chuckling. “My lessons must have been lacking if you think that it is correct to mock a disabled.”

“Since when are you infirm? Sit down on the chair in the shower, we’re undressing you.”

The Knight let the older man taking off his tunic and lend a hand to remove his pants. He doubted for a moment of the right decision to make and chose finally to strip too. Maybe his former master will feel less exposed and powerless if they are equal in this as well. Qui-Gon turned his head toward him when the water didn’t started to flow. The Jedi Master stared at his narked torso a moment before his eyes side up to his face. He didn’t say anything. Obi-Wan stretched out his right arm to activate the tap. He used his elbow to control the temperature and led the shower head toward his companion.

Qui-Gon sighed in relief when he felt the lukewarm water hit his body. His former apprentice took the sponge left in its unopen package and moisten it, reaching for the white soap.

“Ilidirium flower.” He commented, sniffing it. “We’re lucky this time. Do you remember the week I spend in the Hall of healing due to my infected shoulder wound? I was fifteen or something. The only soap they had put in the bathroom had a Jedha spice fragrance. It gave me headaches. I didn’t want to wash anymore.”

“Ooh yes, I remember that. May I remind you that I was the one at your bedside? I had to suffer the consequences of your decision.”

“That is petty of you. Can you rise a bit your arms? We can start here.”

The tall man lifted them above his knees and Obi-Wan rubbed his armpits along with the underside of his arms with the tender sponge. Then he put the long brown and silver hair over the left shoulder and lingered on them, tracing the curve of his shoulder blade and of his neck. He concentrated to keep his touch caring without invading the intimacy of the injured Jedi.

“Now you can bend a bit forward; I’m going to wash your back.”

Qui-Gon was silent once again. The Knight moisten the sponge for a second time and started cleaning the vast and scarred skin. He was particularly careful when he cleaned his ribs. Obi-Wan saw the form of the bones, a little visible under the bruises. He wanted to put his hand on the ribcage and fit his fingers above and under the ribs, smoothing them.

He didn’t dare to do it.

He continued his path, walking around the chair to stand in front of Qui-Gon and have access to his abdomen. He bent forward, washing the thin greying hair on the upper part of his torso. Then he lent the sponge to the quiet man to let him do his intimate toilet. He took advantage of the situation to stand under the head shower and wash quickly. The auburn hair man felt a gaze on him but didn’t felt ready to turn around and see it. Just in case he was mistaken.

When he finished he went back to his former Master. He knelt before him and grabbed his forearms when Qui-Gon tried to bend toward him, stopping him.

“Don’t do that. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

He took the left ankle lightly in his hand, in a questioning gesture. When the other man moved it a bit forward, making it more accessible, Obi-Wan rose his head and asked for the sponge. The eyes that met his were dark brown with a large iris. His gaze was intense and seemed to warm his skin. The Knight swallowed his saliva and stared down at the knotted knees. Qui-Gon gave him back the sponge and he began to make the soap foam, rubbing the hairy thighs, insisting on the area behind the kneecap. He went down lowly, ending with the feet, washing the skin hidden between the toes.

His work finished, he shifted his weight to his heels and stood up. He wanted to say something to break the meaningful silence who had grown between them but words seemed to have deserted him –a rare occurrence for a Knight excelling in negotiations and Intellectual plays. His former Master, who knew him so well, must have sensed it because he took the initiative. He stretched his right arm and cradled his cheek in this palm. With his thumb he brushed the red hair of his beard.

“I couldn't tell it to you before, but the beard suits you very well, Obi-Wan.”

The Knight looked in the eyes of the older man. It felt a bit like drowning. He wanted to do something, but couldn’t exactly define what. He wanted to fuse with the man, to be always by his side. He wanted to stare at him and come every day in his quarter during the sixth hour of the afternoon to have a tea ceremony with him. He wanted to sit near him and feel the knees touch. He wanted to take away the pain and guard his back to be sure such an injury would never happen again.

Obi-Wan inspired deeply, felt a strange ache in his sternum and turned away to wash the sponge.

* * *

Things changes. This is an irreducible law of the universe. Things changes. Stars are born and shine over newly created planets. Stars die and explode, sucking the life out of their system to create colourful and regretful nebulas. People are hurt. People are happy. Relationship shifts and evolves.

A child is an Initiate, is a Padawan, is a Knight.

The Initiate cares and loves simply. He searches affirmation and a Master who will believe in him. Then he wants adventure, knowledge and appreciates the constant presence by his side. At last, his talent and his evolution are recognized and he is sent alone, braid-less, in the Galaxy. He shines like one of these bright new stars who still have all their energy to give.

One day he wakes up and something is different. He feels a new ache within him. He yearns for a man who isn’t at his side anymore. He wants.

Everything changes.

* * *

Knight Kenobi was walking at a rather fast pace in the corridor leading to the Jedi quarters of the northern wing. He was to meet his former Master this afternoon. The man had left the Hall of Healing two weeks ago, the healers in charge of his case satisfied by his improved condition. Anakin had return to live with him and Obi-Wan found himself visiting frequently. To keep an eye on his recovery of course.

He stopped in front of the door indicating the ‘Jinn-Skywalker quarters’, let some of his presence in the Force leak to give away his identity and knocked.

“You can enter.”

Qui-Gon was sitting on his brown couch with a datapad in his hands. He seemed healthier, his features relaxed and his hair let loose.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Better than yesterday. Nothing’s hurting, which is quite encouraging. Maybe in a week I’ll be able to do some light training session.”

“Anakin will be thrilled. I come bearing a gift!”

“Ah, Anakin is out with his friends until dinner. I can give it to him when he comes back or you can eat with us tonight if you want it.”

“It’s not for Anakin.” Obi-Wan clarified. He took his boots off and joined his former Master on the couch. “It’s for you.”

“Oh.” Qui-Gon seemed surprised. “That is a good surprise. But it’s unnecessary; you don’t need to give me anything. I value the time passed in your company and that is the greater gift you could give me. I know young Knights’ lives are sometimes erratic as best. And in the middle of this, you still find moments to see your old Master…” He chuckled a bit in self-belittlement.

“If Master Yoda could hear you calling yourself old… You know he’ll laugh.” The former apprentice gave him a small rectangular shape wrapped in soft green tissue. “Go! Open it!”

The Jedi Master abandoned his datapad to take an interest in the gift. He caressed the piece of cloth to appreciate its texture and unwrapped it slowly. His eyebrows went up when he unveiled a teabag.

“You taught me how to do an Alderaan tea ceremony during my apprenticeship and I took great joy in it. I remembered that you finished your reserves a bit before our mission to Naboo and I thought you would like some more, to teach it to Anakin.”

A gentle if a bit nostalgic smile appeared on Qui-Gon’s lips. “I have very fond memories of these moments too. Maybe we could have tea together again with Anakin.”

Obi-Wan let his gaze travelled down the Master’s silhouette and his eyes were caught again by the long brown hair let loose.

“You haven't tie your mane today?”

“I couldn’t. I still can’t reach too much behind me without pulling on my injuries.” This fact seemed to annoy him a bit. He explained himself a little more. “My hair got caught in the door’s electronic handle this morning. That was not a good experience.”

The Knight couldn’t stop a grin. “The advantages of keeping them short! You can avoid these situations.” Then he asked more seriously: “Do you want me to do your usual ponytail?”

“Why not? I must have a tie in the bathroom.”

The auburn hair man stretched and rose to find it. It was clearly visible near the wooden brush. Then he sat down near the Master. “Turn around, I can’t do anything otherwise.”

After Qui-Gon turned his back to him Obi-Wan started to brush his hair gently to avoid tugging on the knots. The chestnut colour of the locks had slowly turned to silver in the first years of his apprenticeship. He remembered cutting them a little to avoid split hair when he was a Padawan. His Master would sit on one of the living-room chairs and he would stand behind him with the scissors. It was a good memory too.

The Knight grabbed the locks on the upper-side of his hair and tied them in a small ponytail, keeping the face free. Then he should have released them and joke about his braiding ability with the other man. But he found himself unable to. He continued to caress the soft strands with his fingers, the end of his digits brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck. He put them over the Jedi’s left shoulder bringing out the narked neck. Stars, he wanted…

A hand gripped his thigh. Qui-Gon’s hand. The hold was tight without been too uncomfortable. “Do it, Obi-Wan. Do it.” His voice was husky and the auburn hair man sensed his heartbeat accelerate. He was feeling dizzy. The Knight’s hand shacked as he grazed the nape. He bent a bit forward and kissed it, his lips lingering on the hot skin. The moment was perfect. The odour of Qui-Gon’s shampooing invaded his nose and he heard himself make a soft noise.

“Oh, Obi-Wan.” The tall man twisted a bit and cupped his face in his large hands. “Come here…” The thumbs smoothed his cheekbones and warm breath tickled his chin just as Qui-Gon’s lips closed on his. They were a bit dry. The older man’s crooked nose brushed against his and they had to change their angle to find a more comfortable position. The palms covering his face were so big they stretched out from his temples to his beard. He felt cradled by Qui-Gon’s presence. Their lips caressed each other, tentative before the Master Jedi made a throaty noise and reaffirmed his hold.

Then it was all hot puffs and fervent touches, the older man nibbling on his lower lip as he buried his fingers in the long chestnut and silver mane. For each nip, his heartbeat seemed to accelerate and his breath went awry. He felt so close to him, their tunics brushing every now and then.

It was amazing. It seemed at this instant that he couldn’t feel anything that wasn’t Qui-Gon.

A hand left his face to slip beneath his clothes and stroked his hip. Unconsciously he bucked against it, angling his crotch toward the other man’s pelvis.

 _Yes._ Desire and excitation were building inside him. Their mouths parted and the Knight moved forward to lick the curve of his neck. The body against him shivered and the fingers tighten on his skin. The ones on his hip glided down. “Can I …?”

“Yes!” Answered Obi-Wan in a fierce tone.

The palm slid on his lower-back and ended its course on his backside, stroking and kneading it. The auburn hair man let a loud and trembling breathing-out before he nipped that fabulous bearded jaw.

“Obi-Wan?” _Stars, how he loved to hear him talking with that husky voice._ “I really want to continue that but we shouldn’t stay here. I still have a very curious Padawan. And even if he’s supposed to stay with his friends… We should move.”

“Right.” The Knight tried to regain his bearing and Qui-Gon seemed regretful as he let go of his bottom. “Then we should…” The young man never tried to finish his sentence as the Jedi Master took his hand and led him toward his bedroom.

“Would you like to go in here with me?”

“I’d be honoured to.”

Their fingers intertwined they got into the chamber. It hadn’t really changed from his time as an apprentice. He recognized the wooden furniture, the large but low bed with a green cover, the drawings and calligraphies put on the walls.  
Qui-Gon closed the door behind them and walked slowly toward him, mindful of his healing injuries. Obi-Wan saw it and his lips twisted a bit as he began to worry. “Maybe we should wait. I would prefer not to cause any further damage.”

“You would deprive me due to my health?” His voice was playful. “We only have to be careful.” He embraced the auburn hair man, his arms closed around his waist.

“In that case, would you agree to sit on the bed? You could rest again the headboard.”

“If you insist…”

As soon as the Jedi Master sat near his pillow, Obi-Wan joined him and straddled his knees. He had a few seconds during which he didn’t know what to do and felt a little awkward. It was not that he lacked experience; he was twenty-nine years-old after all. But this moment was important, a crucial turn in his relation with Qui-Gon.

Maybe he should follow his mentor’s injection to live in the moment. Things will go as far as the Force will grant it.

His thighs tensed as he used them to get higher and reach the older man’s lips. He kissed them tenderly, amorously.

It was the best way to end a story and begin a new one after all. 

* * *

His palms were warm as they explored Obi-Wan’s chest. The fingers were mindful as they started to brush the brown nipples stiff in the cold air of the bedroom. He sighed and shivered. The digits, facing the proof of his enjoyment, tugged and stoked and caressed the thin red hair dusting his chest. His spine was traced, the bones outlined as a tongue smoothed his throbbing nipples.

He felt weightless, dizzy, his heart beating so fast that Qui-Gon must hear his predicament.

The Knight grabbed the long and tied hair, kissed the throat exposed to him and let his hands run on the ribs this time. He had Qui-Gon’s authorization to do so. Obi-Wan did what he wanted in this shower and fitted his fingers between them. He could feel the thundering rhythm of his partner’s heart. His eyes closed with a rush of untold emotions and he bent to kiss the knotted bellybutton.  
There were so many words he wanted to tell this man that he couldn’t find the courage to say any of them.  
But maybe he could still express it in other ways.

He nibbled and laved the navel, nuzzled the still clothed hips. His tongue and his nose said: _I wanted. I was afraid._ Then he kissed the disappearing bruises tenderly, one by one. His lips said: _I loved._

Nibbled fingers cupped his crotch. He was erected, his groin constricted by the beige cloth. Qui-Gon’s palm stroke him, outlining his hard length. A small damp spot was growing over his glans. _He wanted, still. So many things._

They were awkward as they removed their pants. Their nudity wasn’t innocuous or simple anymore. Obi-Wan felt a bit uncomfortable when his flushed cock was bared and his partner stared at it. But the embarrassment was short. Hands fondled and weighed him and he gasped, crying out Qui-Gon’s name. Then another cock sprang in front of him, the crumpled brown pants falling on the floor. He had already seen it, but never as close and always soft. It was different from his. The phallus was long and jutting, with a plump head, leaning a bit on the right side. The testicles were large and hanging low.

There were many things he wanted to try but it was their first time together and Qui-Gon was still recovering. So bent low, so low, almost lying between the Jedi’s strong thighs and asked him: “Do you like it? When somebody takes you in his mouth?” The Jedi Master’s voice was low and he could hear a tremor in it when he answered positively.

He mouthed at the stiff length, his tongue darting to explore the foreskin. Quickly, Qui-Gon’s hands are everywhere as he flicked at the head and laved the sensible area under it. The fingers tugged at his short hair, trembled as they caressed his neck and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to suck him. His beard was scratching a little the Master’s inner-thighs as he bobbed his head, setting a rapid pace.

His attention was divided between the sensation of the hard cock on his tongue and his partner’s voice. Qui-Gon was loud now –something he would have never dare to imagine. He gasped when his glans was laved, groaned when Obi-Wan took more of him in his mouth. He even moaned his name sometimes, his head hanging low. “Oh, Obi-Wan…”

The tall man gripped his pale shoulders when he climaxed. His legs jerked as the salty liquid filled the Knight’s mouth. Obi-Wan planted a kiss on the hairy left thigh and sat back on the crumbled sheets. Qui-Gon’s body was limp against the headboard, his breath quick. He turned his head toward his partner, his blue eyes glowing, sweat sticking some chestnut hair on his forehead. “Lie down with me, Obi-Wan.”

The auburn hair man helped his former Master to stretch out on the bed. Thin lips kissed him, a large hand covered of callus caressing his hip. “Come behind me.” Lube was used generously to coat the Knight’s erection and Qui-Gon guided him between his legs, squeezing them around him. “Yes, just like that. You can move now.”

Obi-Wan’s hands trembled as he seized his former Master’s hips. He rocked against him, his cock sliding easily against the soft skin of the inner thighs, brushing the scrotum. The older man contracted his muscles and he hissed, burying his face in the long hair. The sensation was amazing: Qui-Gon’s hot body against his, the long fingers of his partner digging into his buttocks, encouraging him to thrust between his thighs, the slapping noise of his cock, rigid and leaking onto his former Master’s skin. It was overwhelming.

Obi-Wan found himself panting in the Jedi Master’s ear. The other man was encouraging him with fervent words, aroused by his reaction. “You’re exquisite.” “Continue to push, it’s so good to finally feel you hard against me.” “I’ve been thinking about it when you were away in missions. But I didn’t know it would be so breath-taking, to taste myself on your lips.”

It was too much, and his heart felt too full. Obi-Wan moaned the name of the man who filled his thoughts and spent himself on the pale skin.

His toes were still curled in the sheets when a hand caressed his left cheek. The Knight’s eyes had closed during his orgasm and he was reluctant to open them again. His cock was softening, moisten by their shared pleasure and he felt terribly vulnerable lying narked on this bed. He had wanted it terribly but now things were changed forever. This prospect was frightening. He inspired deeply and searched for his centre.

A view minutes later he opened his eyes again. Qui-Gon was facing him, waiting calmly for him to be ready. Obi-Wan offered him a candid and disarming smile who filled his former Master with joy. The Force was light around them and no doubt haunted their mind. The wheel had turned and things had changed.

But this time it was for the better.

* * *

Anakin was still a bit tired when he woke up. His afternoon with his friend A’Sharad Hett had been prolonged to an eventful evening in the company of his Master Ki-Adi Mundi. They had played together to Croatch, a game mixing Force use with a board and some pawns.

The Padawan rubbed his face in his pillow, sighing. The sun was up and he had to get up too.

He dressed quickly and walked to the living-room. The scene waiting for him made him blinked. Obi-Wan was already sitting at the coffee table preparing three cups of tea. He was wearing a light version of the Jedi uniform, without the tabard, the boots and the outer robe. Master Qui-Gon joined him, bringing bread and honey to eat as breakfast. “Anakin, I hope you spent a good time with your friend yesterday.”

He sat on the couch and his hand brushed Obi-Wan’s. They smiled at each other briefly before the Knight lent him a cup. “Try it; it’s a bit of a tradition in our lineage.”

The apprentice took it and bring it up to his nose. He smelt its flowery and earthy fragrance, invading his senses. The flavour blooming on his tongue was different: strong and a little bitter with undertones of jasmine. He savoured it, finding comfort in the hot drink reminding him of his time on Tatooine. His mother gave him tea to keep the water in him when the temperature was too hot.

He looked at the two men sitting together, nodding to express his enjoyment. Qui-Gon looked at him, his eyes crinkled in a smile. “What did you do in Padawan Het’s company?”

Anakin grinned. The tea’s aroma lulled him. Everything seemed better this morning, as if the world had been righted.

For the first time, everything was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, even short, if you liked this work!


End file.
